


Stormy Weather Friend

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Er, Ginny has a crisis and Luna …helps? I hate these damnthings.





	Stormy Weather Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dog Days of Summer 2018 edition of Firewhiskyfic.
> 
> **Challenge prompts used:** ALL OF THEM, whee! (Ginny Weasley, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Rogue Bludger, Bat-Bogey Hex, Stormy Weather)
> 
> **Author's Notes (if any):** I was drunk when I wrote this (as per the rules of the fest) and all I've cleaned up is the header. Be warned, there are (hilarious) typos in this story. Enjoy!

~

Stormy Weather Friend

~

Ginny is not feeling good. “Go drinking for your borthday, they said,” she mutters under her breath. “You’’re of age now, iit’ll be fun, they said. Maybe you’ll meet someone there.” Shaking her head, she gasps as her headache gets worse. “Sodding wankers.” 

Head in her hands, she sinks onto the ground in the alley and moans. Across the street she can see the lights goig out in Eeylops Owl Emporium, and she huffs. Even the damn owls have people tucking them in for the night, whereas she…

“Ginny?”

Looking up, Ginny smiles at Luna. “hey. I’’m just trying to…well—”

“You’re tyring to cheer yousrelf up,” says Luna, sitting downon the round beside Ginny. “You looked upselt when you left the pub.” 

It’s not a question, but Ginny has known Luna for a long time, and she knows when she’s gently inquiringing wihout being pushy. “Evetyoe else has someone,” says Ginny into her hands. “Ron has Hermione, Dean has Seamus, hell, even Harry has Snape, a;though what hey see in each other i will never understand—”

“You have someone,” says Luna. “We all have our person, we just have to find thm.”

Ginny snorts. “Maybe that works for other people, but it doesn;t seem to be worlking for me.” 

Luna rubs along Gniny’s back, her movements sloe and steady. it’s soohting, and for a moment, Ginny forgets her troubles. “What did you tell me you did when your brothers used to tesae you?” she asks.

Ginny frowns, looking up at her. “Huh? What’s that have to do with—?”

“Just humour me.” Luna smiles as if she knows Ginny can never resist it when she looks at her like that. And really, she can’t so…

“Okay, fine.” Ginny blinks. “What was the question again?” 

“What did you do when your bothers first started teasing you?”

“Oh, right.” Ginny grins at the moemry. “Fred used to pull my hair and George would pretend to help me and then stick toffee in it, so I practived my bat-bogey hex until I had it [erfected and the next time they tried that trick I was ready.” She giggles. “You should have seen their faces when bats tarted flying out of their noses! Mum preteneded to lecture me, but I could tell she was proud.” 

“Mhm.” Luna inclines her heas. “And how about our sixth-year when the Slytherins tred to sabotage all your Quidditch matches.” 

Ginny’s grin is evil. “I charmed a bludger and sent it after them. The coach never found out because I did it after the game and all Snape said was, ‘whoever did this is skilled at Charms. you would do wll to emulate them.’”

“And no one ever bothered you again, right?” 

“No they never did.” Ginny smirks. “People only ever bother me once, in fact.” She gapes at Luna. “You’re saying I should punish people who make fun of me!”

Luna laughs. “Not exactly, no. What I’m saying is, smetimes you can get a bit simgleminded. So mufh so you miss what’s right in frnt of you.”

“I miss what’s in front of me?” Ginny eyes Luna. “You are the queen of obliviousness.” 

Luna hums. “Mayb I am, maybe I’m not, but I know two things.” 

“Oh? What?” 

“One, it’s stormy weather ans we’re about to get rained on.”

Casting an eye up at the sky, Ginny blinks, alowly standing. Luna stands, too. 

There are clows there that hadn’t been there before. At least Ginny thinks they werent there, she hadn’t ecacley been pying close attention. “Okay. And two?”

Leaning in, Luna smiles. “I’ve been here all along.” and when she kisses Ginny, the world falls away. Even when cold raidrops starts to fall, and as Ginny feels the water penetrate her thin robes, all they do is strain closer, as Ginyy tightenes her arms around Luna, who sighs into her mouth. 

when they finally separate, Ginny is speechless, and lLuna…Well, she looks the way she did the first time Ginny yelled at Sarah Smithers for hiding Luna’s things again. As if Ginny hung the moon. In fact, Luna’s always looked at her like that…”How long?” asks Ginny. 

Luna, raindrops glistening on her eyelashes, smiles. “How long have we known each other?” 

Ginny laughes. “Nine years?” 

Luna ponders. “That sounds right. Okay, nne years.” 

“You;ve fancied me since you were eleven?” Ginny shakes her head, then realises her headaches gone and she feels great. 

Luna shrigs, linking their arms. “Some of us know wat we want when we’re young.” 

Ginny snorts. “Come on. Now that I know what I want, maybe we can show those smug aarses a thing or two.” 

Luna giggles. “Okay.” 

And they did. 

~


End file.
